Él mas Ella es igual a ¡Caos!
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: Preparatoria:Epoca de Rebeldía. Adolescencia:Maravilloso Revuelo Hormonal. Internado:¡Maldita Prisión! Sus ojos:La perdición. Ella es sumamente volatíl y el es tan frío y sereno para helarte la sangre.
1. Chao Chao

**Hola, para los que no me conocen soy Lady Cremisi (: los invito a leer mis demas fics; y para mis lectores de siempre ¡Sorpresa! un nuevo fic de mi autoria ;) ¿como estan? Esta historia se me ocurrio de repente.. Espero ver como es tomada para comenzar a trabajarla de manera continua. Estare publicando cada semana o cada dos semanas depende mi tiempo D: Los invito a buscar en Facebook la pagina de Lady Cremisi donde podran disfrutar de las portadas de cada uno de mis fics y de las imagenes (ilustraciones) de cada capitulo.**

**Aclaro: Los personajes no son de mi autoria, son de Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Es de MI ENTERA AUTORIA asi que esta PROHIBIDO copiarla o plagiarla. Gracias.**

**Él+Ella= A caos y Caos+Ellos= ¿Alguien sabe? (el titulo original)...**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>-¡Basta ya Kagome!- dijo una mujer entrada en la treinta y algo de cabellos negros recogidos en un intrincado moño- estamos hartos de tu actitud de adolescente rebelde- dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes.- y la decisión ya está tomada, no hay nada que discutir.<p>

La aludida resoplo mientras se halaba los cabellos y soltaba un par de improperios, pateo una especie de maceta que se reventó al instante llenando la amplia e impecable sala de tierra y flores rosadas.

-¡También limpiaras eso Jovencita!- la mujer se tumbo en la silla apoyando los codos en el escritorio, en su cara se reflejaba el desasosiego propio de una madre que ha agotado los recursos naturales para encausar de nuevo a su hija. Es que desde que había cumplido los 15 solo daba problemas y solo escuchaba quejas.

-Flashback-

-Sra. Higurashi, hemos sorprendido a la Srita. Kagome fumando en la terraza, cuando fui a reprenderla me ha hecho una seña obscena con el dedo y ha seguido en lo suyo.- dijo una señora de cabello canosa y manos frágiles y arrugadas.

-Tranquila Kaede, lo hablare con su padre.

-Sra. Higurashi la llamamos porque hemos sorprendido a su hija besándose en una posición poco decorosa con un muchacho que dice ser su novio, la hemos reprendido y puesto en detención.

-Sra. Higurashi, yo soy el maestro de piano de su hija y sinceramente ya no puedo con su rebeldía y su infantilismo. Todas las tardes que tiene práctica llega retrasadísima y no toca adecuadamente sus acordes sin mencionar que nunca repasa sus lecciones en casa. No continuare así.

-Sra. Higurashi llamamos para informarle que su hija ha sido expulsada de la Academia de Ballet por tener un altercado físico con una de sus compañeras y haberla amenazado con quemarla con su cigarrillo. No podemos aceptar ese tipo de conducta.

-Fin Flashback-

Sinceramente estaba harta de Kagome y sus problemáticos encuentros siempre, amaba a su hija como cualquier madre haría. Sabía que la misma tenía sus defectos y virtudes, que era una muchacha preciosa y con un prometedor futuro… Pero tenía que tomar decisiones drásticas si quería algún resultado positivo en la adultez de su hija. "Si quieres resultados diferentes, no hagas siempre lo mismo".

Solo faltaba que su marido aprobara el plan, y hablar con los dueños del internado… Así es, enviarían a Kagome a un internado mixto en las afueras del país.

La protagonista del drama estaba tumbada en el piso del balcón de su habitación, fumando un cigarrillo con lentitud mientras hablaba por su celular de última generación.

-Inuyasha, ellos creen que me van a encarcelar y todo será perfecto. Solo quieren deshacerse de mí, al parecer soy un costal de problemas.- dijo mientras sonreía con sorna ante esa comparación, si era cierto que estaba un poco revoltosa pero ¿para enviarla a estudiar fuera del país? Y ¿en un internado?

_-Vamos a vernos en el parque de la esquina de la prepa ¿te parece? Escuche que Miroku tiene cervezas.- dijo la voz varonil._

-Está bien, me escabullirle por la ventana y nos vemos en 20 minutos.- dijo colgando la llamada y levantándose del suelo, botando la colilla. Se observo al espejo y sonrió. Llevaba una franelilla rosa y el cabello revuelto por estar acostada, unos vaqueros gastados y unos tenis grises. Abrió de nuevo las puertas acristaladas del balcón y comenzó a bajarse trepando como fugitiva, llego al suelo y salió corriendo.

Llego al parque jadeando, con el rostro colorado y sin aire en sus pulmones. Se paró en seco en la entrada y doblada con las manos en sus rodillas comenzó a inhalar profundamente, los pulmones le ardían del gran esfuerzo físico. Cuando le tocaba deportes en su colegio fingía cólicos menstruales o algún dolor muscular para excusarse, luego entregaba algún trabajo escrito y así libraba esa materia.

Se levanto con la frente y el rostro bañados en sudor aun, y observo debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol a un grupo de adolescentes riendo, tomando y fumando sin parar. Ellos eran sus amigos.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y vislumbro que uno de los chicos también se acercaba a ella, era Inuyasha Taisho. Su novio. El joven era alto, de cabello negro y ojos de un profundo azul marino. Vestía una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa sin abotonar celeste, con muñequera a juego. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros. La beso rápida y furtivamente, y tomo su mano para caminar juntos hasta el grupo.

Allí la saludaron los presentes, y comenzaron a tomar un poco. Pasados unos veinte minutos Inuyasha la aisló del grupo y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Y que harás con la decisión de tus padres Kag?

-No lo sé Inu, no quiero irme a un país nuevo, lejos de mis amigos y mucho menos estar confinada en un cuarto día y noche. Sera horrible, ojala mama se lo piense un poco más.

-Ojala, nenita.- y acaricio con ternura los cabellos azabaches.- Y de irte, ¿Qué tanto tardarías estudiando?

-Dos años. Saldría como técnico medio en alguna profesión.

-Es decir ¿volverías al tener 19 años?- dijo con un inusitado asombro y una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, algo así leí ¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado tiempo Kag, no creo poder esperarte tanto. Si apenas tenemos 2 meses saliendo y ¿ya te vas? Sabes lo que dicen, amores de lejos felices los cuatro.

Algo se rompió en esa pequeña relación, Kagome comprendió que Inuyasha no era ningún príncipe encantador, y que lo único que los unía era el desenfreno y sus locas ideas. Quizás lo mejor era dejar todo hasta allí.

-¿No crees que podamos con la distancia?- dijo atónita la chica.

Inuyasha se inclino y beso su sien, tomo su mano fuertemente y camino con ella de nuevo a donde estaba el grupo de personas. ¿Cómo decirle en medio de su caos que su "ex" novia le había dicho para volver y el había aceptado porque aun tenía grandes sentimientos por la chica? Mejor dejaba que las cosas se enfriaran con el tiempo. Padre de los fracasos amorosos.

A las 9 de la noche se acabo la juerga adolescente, un par de chicos estaban extremadamente ebrios y vomitaron el interior del auto, llenando los tenis de Kagome de esa sustancia apestosa y viscosa. Miroku iba fumando mientras conducía, e Inuyasha iba jugando a que era un baterista famoso que tocaba al ritmo de la canción.

Pararon en el frente de la gran casona Higurashi y Kagome se bajo con una sonrisa ¿Qué podían hacer sus padres ahora? Saco la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, abrió con lentitud y cuando paso se encontró con sus padres de pie en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

-¿Dónde estabas Kagome?- dijo con voz dura su padre.

-Salí con unos amigos.- dijo sin temor Kagome, ella sabía que su padre nunca se enfadaba con ella enserio, es más, un par de veces había logrado ponerlo en contra de su madre con gran facilidad.

-Ninguno de nosotros te dio su consentimiento para salir hoy, sabias que tu madre estaba enfadada contigo y solo se te ocurre escaparte. No tengo más remedio que apoyar la decisión de tu madre y promover su pronta solución. Mañana a las 6 de la mañana sale tu vuelo hacia el internado. Así que ve a hacer las maletas y descansa.

Sin más, los señores Higurashi se retiraron dejando a una llorosa y enfadada Kagome en medio del recibidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Quieren que continue? Acepto sus sugerencias (:<strong>

**_Tu review es mi manera de complacerte y agradarte asi que ¿a que esperas para dejarme uno?_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	2. En problemas

**Hola (: aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic. Las invito a pasearse por mis demas fics y a buscar la pagina de lady cremisi en facebook.**

**Gracias a: Azul D Cullen, Faby Sama, Ema3008, Iosi e Iuki. Suerte iosi jeje.. Sus reviews me animaron a continuar.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios!- dijo enfurecida Kagome mientras lanzaba una camiseta amarilla en la gran maleta protagonista de su cama, estaba lanzando sin cuidado su ropa, enojada consigo misma. Si tan solo se hubiese portado mejor sus padres no hubiesen armado tanto lio, pero ella tenía que ser como un pequeño zombie y hacer lo que todos hacían. ¡Menuda Tarada!<p>

Y ahora se iba a un internado, claro sin sus amigos porque la mayor tarada era ella… Siempre siguiendo a la más negra de las ovejas. Aplaudió para sí misma realizando reverencias frente a su reflejo en el espejo. Y el premio de las idiotas es… Para Kagome Higurashi.

Metió unos pantalones de mezclilla, su traje de baño, zapatillas y sandalias… Observo su closet de lejos y este estaba casi desolado. Metió una que otra de sus pertenencias, su diario y perfume favorito. Soltó un par de lágrimas, y se meció de los cabellos con ímpetu.

Se tumbo en el frio suelo alfombrado y saco algunas fotografías de su gaveta más cercana, pasaba el papel fotográfico impreso con descuido hasta que llego a la foto que le recordaba el día que lo había conocido. Aun no fumaba ni bebía, era bien portada pero se sentía sin rumbo. En su familia siempre se había sentido así. En las grandes reuniones familiares todos alababan a su prima la campeona en arco y flecha Kikyo, y nadie sabía que era una muchacha que sentía un retorcido odio contra ella.

Solo podía escuchar Kikyo saca puras A+ en sus trabajos, a Kikyo la aceptaron en la universidad central Kaguya-Hime con una beca y demás, Kikyo es tan ordenada, y por último el novio de Kikyo es un muy buen partido. Sus padres son dueños de la mayor empresa textil del país.

Allí había oído por primera vez del fulano novio de Kikyo, y un día en clase de deporte habían coincidido. Resulta que el muchacho les daría las prácticas de Basquetbol mientras el profesor se recuperaba de un esguince. Y ese mismo día Yuka, una amiga de la prepa había llevado su cámara para documentar lo divertido que serian las horas libres.

Al no tener ninguna hora libre, documento la clase. Y esa era la única foto que guardaba Kagome. Ella sonreía y el estaba malhumorado. Kikyo había armado un escándalo y habían terminado por los celos obsesivos de la misma. Y una semana más tarde Inuyasha se había hecho novio de otra Higurashi.

Kagome quiso arrugar la foto, tanto como sentía que estaba su corazón. Ella había sido muy idiota, y se había dejado corromper por andar con un chico mayor que tenia las posibilidades de comprar el mundo si lo deseaba, bueno el mundo no pero si tenía mucho dinero. Se había dejado deslumbrar a sus 16 años casi 17. Y ahora pasara sus hermosos años de adolescencia y juventud encerrada en un internado mixto.

¿Qué clase de ñoños irían para una escuela tan cara? Seguramente estaría rodeada de muchachas insulsas y horribles y de chicos flácidos o muy obesos. Detestaba la idea. Preferiría morir soltera que emparejarse con alguno de esos horribles muchachos. Y por supuesto no entablaría amistad alguna con las feas que seguramente rondaban esos pasillos. Ella era ella, y no podrían cambiarla encerrándola en una cárcel bien decorada. ¿Pero? ¿Y si no estaba decorada en lo absoluto y era una mazmorra maloliente?

-Ok, estás paranoica Kagome.- se dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza. Y siguió tumbada en el suelo, perdida en sus cavilaciones absurdas.

¿Amaba a Inuyasha? Oh por Kami no. Solo le gustaba, y la hacía hacer cosas diferentes. Pero no lo amaba y dudaba si le quería. Se necesitaba más que un par de cervezas y diez cigarrillos para querer a alguien.

¿Quería a sus amigos? Bueno, seria mentira decir que no, pero tampoco era como para llorar por ellos. Los extrañaría, claro. Con ellos tonteaba en clase, y al mismo tiempo fuera de clases.

¿Y por qué demonios lloraba? _Porque estaba arrepentida del daño a sus padres. Porque había perdido la confianza de los mismos y los había empujado a tomar esa horrible decisión._

En momentos como estos podía ser la muchacha vulnerable de antes y llorar como niña sintiendo como el dolor marcaba su corazón como si de un hierro caliente se tratara. No podía prometerles que se reformaría en ese internado porque desde ya lo odiaba y eso no que se había informado muy bien acerca del mismo.

Se levanto del suelo y tomo la portátil encendiéndola de golpe. No sentía ganas de fumar ni nada por el estilo. Cuando la pantalla estuvo preparada tecleo en la página de búsquedas "Internado Shikon"

E inmediatamente aparecieron miles de enlaces, algunos mencionando cuantos premios habían ganado, otros de los alumnos estrellas que tenían o habían egresado de la misma. Y uno era el que ella necesitaba, el principal. Le dio un clic mientras se mordía las uñas, y la imagen se le pareció a un castillo antiguo.

La directora se llamaba Kaede Kitsuno, y era una mujer de avanzada edad regordeta, se podía ver en sus ojos el brillo del éxito. Bla Bla. Era pequeño en estructura, poseía dos alas de habitaciones, las femeninas y las masculinas, cuatro pisos enormes, donde se ubicaban el comedor central, laboratorios, gimnasio, salones, tenía una gran plaza y era rodeada por una inmensa arboleda entre muchas cosas más.

Era bien parecida, no encontró más información relevante de la infraestructura solo le seguían los nombres de los ilustres alumnos que se encontraban cursando allí, y los títulos con los que podías egresar.

Observo el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las 4 de la mañana. Sintió el golpeteo sobre la madera blanca de la puerta de su cuarto y la grave voz de su padre.

-Ponte lista Kagome, en veinte minutos salimos al aeropuerto.- y luego un impactante silencio.

Se levanto con los sentidos embotados por la falta de sueño, lanzo la portátil a la maleta también, unos libros que le gustaban mucho y quizás una que otra tontería. Tomo una gran cartera de marca y metió su maquillaje, toallas húmedas, antibacterial, hilo dental, crema para manos. Corrió al baño se cepillo y echo agua en su cara. Peino sus cabellos y se aliso la ropa. Un poco de lipstick en los labios y cerro la gran maleta. Bajo apresurada y su padre termino de ayudarla. Tenía profundas ojeras y los ojos hinchados del llanto.

Se monto en el automóvil negro y espero pacientemente. Su madre le dio un efusivo beso de despedida y le dio la bendición como cincuenta veces. Kagome le prometió que todo saldría bien, su madre era frágil. Su papa también se monto en el auto, y arranco dejando la casa solo con la .

-Hija quiero que entiendas que no es una prisión, es una escuela. Los fines de semana los tienes libres y por eso te rente un pequeño departamento cerca por si quieres descansar y salir, toma eso como un voto de confianza hacia ti, tendrás un pequeño automóvil, no es de lujo pero te llevara a donde quieras y te depositare una cantidad de dinero mensual a esta cuenta.- dijo extendiendo un pedazo rectangular de plástico. Kagome suspiro.

-Lo sé papa, tranquilo todo estará bien.- Si lo repetía muchas veces quizás llegara a creérselo.- Gracias, te llamare una vez al día, a ti y a mama.- Cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

Bajo con torpeza y su padre la ayudo con sus cosas, se sentaron en las frías bancas de espera y cuando el vuelo fue anunciado se despidieron con pesar. Kagome abordo y suspiro. Recostó la cabeza y dormito la hora y media de vuelo. Cuando la voz de la sobrecargo la despertó se bajo perezosamente y mas embotada que en la mañana. Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana. Camino por la amplia sala hasta que vio un señor uniformado de verde con una hoja que decía .

Camino hasta él y lo siguió hasta llegar a una carroza tirada por caballos. Esta gente se había quedado en la era feudal. Serian unos largos años, sonrió. El señor traqueteo unos veinte minutos en los cuales le fue imposible descansar sus ojos, comenzaba a rendirse ante el sueño, se bajo con su ayuda y observo cautelosamente a la mujer de la foto. La directora estaba esperándola a ella, a Kagome Higurashi.

Le dio una cálida bienvenida mientras le explicaba las reglas, pero Kagome no podía oír más que murmullos. Estaba absorta entre la espesa naturaleza y la gran arquitectura. Se percato que no había gente y se pregunto por qué. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta maciza de madera de roble, la abrieron y todo era rosado. Seguramente estaba en el ala femenina, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en la 4ta puerta del segundo piso.

Esa era su habitación. La directora le explico el funcionamiento del baño, del armario y cosas así. Relevantes. Tendría que usar uniforme y los estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor desayunando, la presentarían a la hora del almuerzo, pues en Shikon todos eran una gran familia.

La idea del internado no estaba tan mal, sonrió con lentitud, estaba sumamente abotargada, cuando la directora se fue con la orden de que se vistiera y se informara de su primera clase se tumbo sobre la mullida cama y se quedo dormida.

Alguien la movía, abrió los ojos y los froto con sus manos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hora era? Ladeo el rostro y vio la mesa de noche, las 3:00 marcaba el reloj negro. ¿De la mañana? No, imposible estaba demasiado claro para ser de madrugada. ¡Oh demonios! Se había quedado dormida, estaba en serios problemas. Y apenas iba llegando, una risilla la hizo levantar la mirada. Y se encontró con unos ojos café claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal?<strong>

**_dejame un review, te ayudara a adelgazar_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	3. Compañera de Cuarto

**Hoola :) ¿como estan mis amores? aqui les traje mas de esta disparatada idea. Para las que quieren ver a Sesshy calma pueblo. jiji**

**Gracias a: hekate ama, shinystar200, lov3sesshumaru, ema3008, faby sama, Alezti, Azul D cullen. Sus reviews me han dado muchisimo animo! sigan asi para seguir actualizando pronto las quiero**

**Los invito a buscar mi pagina en facebook Lady cremisi alli encontraran imagenes y mas. Tambien pueden seguirme por twitter emejotate (:**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>-¿Quién eres?- dijo la pelinegra mientras se restregaba los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?<p>

-Soy Sango Takemi, en tu nueva escuela y son las tres de la tarde.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de enfrente.

Kagome la detallo de reojo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se limpiaba la mejilla que estaba ligeramente pegajosa. ¡Demonios! Se había babeado patéticamente. Era una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad. Estaba segura que era de su edad, tenía el cabello lacio de un lindo castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos del mismo color, tenia linda figura y se veía amable. Trago el cumulo de fluido bucal que tenia y sonrió.

-Soy Kagome Higurashi.- extendiendo la mano.- nueva aquí- rolando los ojos al darse cuenta que eso último era obvio.

-Lo sé.- Sango seguía sonriendo haciéndole sonreír a ella también. De pronto Kagome recordó que había faltado a la primera clase y tembló un poco.

-No conozco mucho por aquí pero ¿ya comiste?-coloco su mano sobre su estomago plano que comenzaba a emitir rugidos como de guerra.

-Pues, yo sí. El almuerzo lo sirven de una de la tarde a dos y media aproximadamente y el comedor vuelven a abrirlo a las seis para la cena. Sin embargo por aquí afuera hay algunos "minisúper" donde seguramente podrás comprar algo. Te daré un tour. – Se levanto de la cama y se dio un ligero golpe en la frente.- Por cierto, soy tu compañera de cuarto. Y por hoy, tú guía turística.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente, hasta que una hastiada Sango la abrió de golpe, colocando su mueca más mordaz y rolando los ojos para dejar medio entrar a la persona que se había asomado.

la Directora Kitsuno solicita su presencia en el despacho directivo de tan ilustre institución de estudios medios y superiores.- dijo un joven alto de cabello rizado y muy oscuro.

-¿eh?

-Lárgate Naraku, yo la llevare.- dijo Sango haciendo un gesto de desalojo.

Cuando el pelinegro abandono el recinto bufo y maldijo muy quedo, solo para ella aunque Kagome también la había oído.

-Estúpido bufón.- Sango se quito la chaqueta de flores rosas que tapaba su uniforme y recogió en una coleta alta su cabellera castaña.- El es un chupamedias de la directora, te explico. Cuando tus calificaciones no sirven ni de papel sanitario te enrolas en una especie de legión de zombies soplones y bufones de la corte de la Reina.

Kagome iba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación hasta que se perdió en el mundo de Resident Evil que Sango relataba. Esta lo noto pero lo ignoro.

-Una especie de ¿vigilantes?- pregunto la pelinegra, mientras la otra asentía.

-Algo así. Solo busca créditos extras pues no en bueno en nada de lo demás. Es de los años superiores. Vayamos antes de que la Sra. Kaede se enoje seriamente.

Caminaron por el pasillo rosa y Kagome noto que todas las puertas eran de color blanco marfil y estaban cerradas. Llegaron a las escaleras y las bajaron con cuidado. Sango pasó una tarjeta por la puerta de la entrada que emitió un "bip" y se abrió dejándolas salir.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una especie de pase electrónico, registra tus horas de salida y llegada. Seguro te mandaron a llamar por lo mismo.

Kagome trago grueso, ella no estaba segura de que la estuvieran llamando para eso, más bien podría asegurar que estaba envuelta en un serio problema. Sonrió un poco para no levantar sospechas en Sango, tendría que llevarse bien con ella si vivirían juntas.

Atravesaron una especie de plaza con bellas bancas, donde podía ver uno que otro animal jugando. A lo lejos podía escuchar agua, en distintas direcciones.

-¿Dónde estamos? Y no me refiero a región como tal, sino rodeados ¿de?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Pues, es muy irreal el sitio. Si corres por allá-señalando con el dedo el sur- aquellos acantilados después de la cerca encuentras una playa muy linda, si caminas adentrándote en el espeso bosque conseguirás un arrollo que es interceptado por el muro y una rejilla que movemos en las noches de juerga.- se tapo el rostro encendido mientras se reía mudamente.- Como puedes ver allá está el minisúper o kiosco, y de aquel lado- señalando el frente del edificio.- son los dormitorios de los chicos.

Kagome casi trotaba para seguirle el paso a través del campus, podía observar un par de canchas al aire libre y la bella plaza. Llegaron frente a un gran edificio de estilo sumamente antiguo, parecía un castillo. Tenebroso.

-Aquí vemos clases, comemos, esta la biblioteca y la oficina de la directora.- dijo Sango, empujando la puerta de cristal y entrando seguida de la pelinegra.- Como pudiste notar no hay prácticamente nadie por ningún sitio.- Vio como la chica asintió.- Y eso es porque a esta hora.- mirando su reloj de muñeca negro.- muy pocas personas tienen clases y entonces la gran mayoría está en sus habitaciones y los de grados superiores a veces ni están aquí.

Kagome comenzaba a sentirse fascinada con todo lo que conocía, ella pensó que estar encerrada sería algo horrible, pero eso ¡era otro mundo dentro de muros! Siguió a Sango atenta de todo para cuando le tocara atravesar todo eso sola. Subieron un piso, dos, tres, y al fin llegaron al cuarto piso. Kagome venia rezagada, el vicio del cigarrillo afectaba sus pulmones.

Se pararon bruscamente frente a una amplia puerta de madera tallada con símbolos antiguos intrincados, como si formaran una película atrayente a la vista. Kagome acaricio suavemente el áspero relieve mientras sonreía olvidando por completo el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Sango toco tres veces y cuando se detuvo el resonar de los golpes fue seguido de un pase. La castaña se sentó en una banca acojinada y le hizo señas a su nueva amiga para que entrara. Ella también había sido una chica nueva y le había tocado más duro porque no contaba con compañera de habitación ni nadie que la guiara pero de eso había sido un año, ahora estaba en segundo año y tenía una compañera para compartir penas y alegrías. Sería divertido.

Kagome entro y la Sra. Kaede levanto su vista de unos papeles, se veía mucho mayor con lentes. Hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que se sentara, lo hizo sin chistar.

-Se que no fuiste a tus clases hoy.- dijo con voz serena la anciana respetable.

Kagome retorció sus dedos sobre los vaqueros, como deseaba fumar un cigarrillo para aliviar su estrés. No sabía que decir, ¿Cómo mentiría? Y pues, decir la verdad era aun más gris.

-Eso está mal, sin embargo es entendible.- la miro con paciencia mostrándole toda la bondad de su alma.- estabas cansada y olvide darte tu pase.- extendiendo un pequeño rectángulo plástico.- tú compañera de cuarto sabrá explicarte, por favor no faltes a clases, toma tu horario.- extendiendo una hoja.- y cualquier duda puede consultar conmigo o con la cartelera informativa que está en la pared de enfrente.

Salió de la oficina bastante recompuesta a como había entrado, y siguió caminando con Sango que le enseñaba donde estaban los laboratorios, salones, biblioteca, comedor, y demás áreas. Volvieron a los dormitorios con una bolsa de Doritos y dos botellas de gaseosa, la devoraron y luego Sango se puso a estudiar un poco para Psicología, Kagome como no sabía que mas hacer salió a la plaza y se sentó para fumar un cigarrillo.

Fumo y jugó con las volutas que el humo dejaba detrás de sí. Reviso su celular y se dio cuenta que este no tenia señal, pues era obvio estaba prácticamente en otro mundo donde todo era bastante peculiar y comenzaba a gustarle. Lo único patético era que se había equivocado en sus cálculos, no serian dos años. Saldría de veintidós años. Por cabezota había leído mal, tendría que explicárselo a cierto chico. Estaría confinada allí cinco años.

Se fumo otro cigarrillo más lentamente que el anterior, sentía de pronto que le repugnaba en el fondo del estomago. Pero siguió hasta llegar al filtro del mismo. Se levanto de allí cuando su reloj de muñeca marco las cinco y media de la tarde. Se daría una ducha e iría al comedor, por lo que parecía aquí las cosas eran sumamente calmadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuentenme sus vivencias chistosas y demas para que una parte de uds forme este fic :) todas las vivencias son bienvenidas ¡interactuen conmigo!<strong>

**_Dejar reviews adelgaza_**

**Lady Cremisi**


	4. Un día

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero operaron a mi perra y he estado muy full con la universidad. Lo siento.**

**Gracias a: shinystar200, ema3008, Azul D Cullen, Faby Sama.**

**Por cierto tuve que eliminar la pagina de Lady Cremisi pero cree un usuario en facebook busquenme y me agregan como amiga soy Cremisi Daratrazanoff y tengo el mismo avatar que aquí. Un besoo**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>Kagome se ducho con el agua tan tibia como una caricia y eso le sentaba bien después de semejante viaje, salió ya ataviada con unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados en las rodillas y una camisa de cuadros negros y blancos con los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando entrever una cadena con dije de huella canina. El cabello húmedo revuelto y unos tenis rojos, en sus ojos podía notarse que tenía hambre. La puerta se abrió con estruendo y una figura diminuta apareció allí con voz melodiosa.<p>

-¿vamos al comedor ya?- dijo la desconocida, ignorando completamente a la pelinegra.

-este, si claro. Rin ella es Kagome mi nueva rommie. Kagome ella es Rin una muy buena amiga.- dijo Sango presentándolas. Kagome se fijo en la diminuta mujer, tenía unas curvas exuberantes y si no midiera aproximadamente un metro cincuenta y un poquito más podría ser modelo. Tenía puesta una camiseta rosa con un símbolo de la paz, unos vaqueros y sandalias planas. Su cabello era rizado y negro como la noche, con unos ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda.

-Mucho gusto Rin, si quieren podemos comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor.- dijo Kagome.

-Si vamos o llegaremos tarde y nos tocaran las sobras.- Sango se levanto de la cama de manera rápida, y salió seguida de Kagome que cerraba la puerta.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso más rápido una vez que bajaron las escaleras y cerraron a puerta con sus carnets, Rin iba conversando con Sango acerca de una materia que la tenia vuelta loca y Kagome se percato de que para estar en el mismo año no cursaban esas materias juntas y eso despertó su curiosidad.

-Si están en segundo año como yo ¿Por qué no ven las mismas materias?

-Pues recuerdas que esta institución te capacita para ser profesional al salir ¿verdad?- espero que la pelinegra asintiera.- bueno hay varias áreas, yo estudio paralelo cocina y Rin estudia educación. ¿Tú qué área escogerás?

-Cocina igual que tú, es lo único que se me da. ¿Cómo hago para inscribirla?

-Mañana antes de tu primera clase ve y habla con Kaede.- dijo Rin pasando la tarjeta por la ranura y empujando la puerta para las tres. Entraron y se dieron de cara con el revuelo juvenil. Había muy pocos jóvenes adultos pues estos por estar terminando la carrera tenían permiso de salir del internado. Estos eran los de 21 y 22 años.

Kagome sonrió pues en una mesa unas chicas mayores que ellas sonreían y cantaban alegremente feliz cumpleaños alrededor de un muffin a otra. Ella pronto cumpliría los 18, una nueva vida. Se sintió nostálgica. Sango le puso una bandeja de metal en las manos y le sonrió mientras corría a la fila unos metros más allá. Kagome se carcajeo y la siguió, allí ya estaba Rin.

Le sirvieron una hamburguesa con muy buen aspecto, una taza con gelatina de limón, papas fritas, y un vaso de gaseosa de uva. Kagome pensó que para ser un comedor estudiantil servían comida muy apetitosa. Se sentó en la mesa con Sango y Rin y al rato una muchacha pelirroja se acerco preguntando si podía sentarse con ellas. Era la primera vez que la veían por allí, debía ser nuevo ingreso tal como Kagome, y a juzgar el tiempo en que el que fueron admitidas debían poseer mucho dinero.

La chica tenía un acento decadente francés, per había residido recientemente en Nueva Orleans y tenia cuentos fantásticos, también se quedaba en el segundo piso como era de esperarse ya que allí era donde habían habitaciones vacías. Era amigable, les cayó bien.

Comieron entre murmullos y al terminar se levantaban a entregar su bandeja, las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia su edificio, era jueves nada nuevo o bueno había por allí. Kagome se quedo escondida entre unos árboles y maleza, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió para así "hacer la digestión" o simplemente alejar la nostalgia de su vida.

Mientras lo volvía parte de su vida, algo cotidiano fumar un cigarrillo se apegaba más a su piel. Allí se sentó en una especie de acera que sobresalía, y pudo escuchar pisadas lanzo el cigarrillo al piso y lo apago. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos para alejar la ansiedad, y escucho un fragmento de conversación.

_-Me llevaras al baile bebe o ¿no?_

_-Claro, sabes que siempre te complazco._

_-No siempre, tu odiosa hermana siempre interfiere en lo nuestro y tú la dejas como la odio. ¡Maldita mocosa!- mascullo la voz femenina con rabia._

_-Déjala fuera de esto, siempre me sacas de quicio._

Se ahogo con saliva y pego una carrera lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapada por la pareja de adolescentes o de lo que fuera. No se percato que la figura masculina de esa misteriosa conversación había alcanzado a verla y había quedado intrigado.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron y así logro llegar al edificio antes de que las puertas quedaran selladas definitivamente para alumnas de los primeros años. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos como alma que lleva el diablo y agradeció que ese piso estuviera desierto, entro en su habitación y allí estaba Sango con la cara verde.

-¿Qué rayos te paso?- dijo Kagome quitándose los zapatos.

-Es una mascarilla para puntos negros ¿quieres?

-Está bien- Y se dejo untar de la pegajosa sustancia verde reposando en su cama vagando en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba su infancia, había sido tranquila con su prima Kikyo, la quería y se sentía culpable de haberse enamorado de su novio. Quiso saber de él pero a esta hora seria una crueldad despertarlo, allí eran las nueve y en su casa las tres de la mañana. Aunque solo tenía un día allí se sentía miembro de algo y las chicas que había conocido le habían parecido buenas personas. Solo esperaba su cumpleaños.

Ambas se enjuagaron la cara y se colocaron sus pijamas. Kagome al hacer contacto con la almohada se derrumbo en brazos de Morfeo, Sango por su parte derramo un par de cristalinas lagrimas de dolor y desamor. Solo un consuelo brillaba para ella y era que tenía a sus amigas. Era doloroso ver al chico que te gusta con otra, acaramelados.

* * *

><p><strong>acepto sugerencias :)<strong>

**dejen reviews**

**_Lady Cremisi_**


End file.
